


Multiverse Warriors of Etheria

by MrJoCrafter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: The forces of the Emperor Horde Prime will be bearing down on Etheria in forty-eight hours. In a last-ditch effort, the remnants of the Rebellion and the Horde create portals to summon warriors from other worlds.The students of Class 1A from My Hero Academia, as well as the Crystal Gems, are whisked to Etheria and go on an adventure to stop Horde Prime and his armies. Can they defeat the obstacles within themselves in order to save the planet?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Portals

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warnings:
> 
> Steven Universe Season 5 and Steven Universe: The Movie  
> Minor spoilers for Boku no Hero Academia manga / Season 5  
> Spoilers for Season 4 of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power

Glimmer teleported into the war room of Bright Moon, the headquarters of the Rebellion. “Alright everyone, let’s…” she started, but noticed the room. Everyone, including the usually bubbly Scorpia, was sullen and depressed. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Catra mewled angrily and stood up. She seemed to be in a much worse shape than when she had arrived in Bright Moon, which was saying something. “Horde Prime has given both of us forty-eight hours to surrender or he’ll send his armies and kill us all.”

“If you called us here, surely you have a plan to deal with this?” Mermista asked, seeming much more hopeless than usual.

“Well…” Glimmer started.

“Great. Just what I thought. You don’t have a plan.” Catra said.

Glimmer sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. “You’re right… that’s why I need all of you here. Do any of you have a plan?”

“Well… we could fire the Heart of Etheria?” Frosta asked. 

“NO!!!” said several people at the same time.

“Even if it would do anything… we couldn’t fire it off without the sword,” Adora said hoarsely.

Scorpia frowned. “Entrapta, do you have a plan?”

“I do. Remember the portal?” Entrapta began.

“The one that Catra almost destroyed the planet with?” Adora said. Catra hissed at her weakly.

“Yeah. But now that we’re out of Despondos, we can… uhh…” Entrapta said.

“We can open portals to other worlds!” Bow said.

“Exactly!” Entrapta said. “So I have a plan: we open a portal to another world and summon powerful warriors from other worlds.”

“How do you even know this will work?” Catra snarked.

“It’s much better than any other plan you guys have offered.” Mermista said.

“It might not work. It’s just an experiment. But it’s one worth trying.” Entrapta said.

“All in favor of this?” Glimmer said. Entrapta raised a hair, and Scorpia raised a claw. Mermista raised her hand, as did Frosta, Perfuma, Bow, Castaspella, and Micah. Glimmer began counting: “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. So that’s nine in favor and four opposing.”

“How do we know these people we summon will even help us?” Adora asked.

“We don’t. But that’s what makes it an experiment.” Entrapta responded.

Catra sighed and raised her hand, as did Netossa and Spinnerella.

“Screw it. Let’s do this.” Adora said.

“Okay.” Glimmer said. “Bow, Scorpia, and Entrapta will open the portal.”

“Yeah! We can do it!” Scorpia said, grabbing onto Bow and Entrapta.

“What do you want the rest of us to do?” Micah asked.

“Well, if we get attacked, we need to keep Bright Moon safe.” Glimmer said. “We need some volunteers to guard…”

“Me!” Catra, Adora, and Micah all said at once.

“Alright, alright. So everyone who doesn’t have their own Runestone to guard should either be guarding the palace or the Moonstone.” Glimmer finished.

“Let’s get going, everyone!”

…

It was a quiet Sunday in the UA dorms. Izuku, Shoto, Iida, and Yayorozu were relaxing in the lobby when, suddenly, a grey-purple portal opened behind Yayorozu, causing her to scream out before falling in.

“Momo!” Shoto screamed, before a similar portal opened behind him and pulled him in. “AHH!!”

“TODOROKI!!!” Midoriya yelled.

“Midoriya! We need to make sure everyone is safe!” Iida yelled, as he began to run towards the stairs.

Midoriya heard a shrill scream. “Hello?!” he said, as he began to sprint as well. As he made it up the stairs, he spotted Ochako opening her door.

“Izuku? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Portals are opening around the dorm room, be careful…” Izuku started, as Ochako screamed as her feet were taken out from under her by a portal.

“Deku! Help me!” Ochako said, as Izuku grabbed her hand.

“It’s… too… strong…” Izuku said, as he pulled on her hand.

“Let go! You’ll get pulled in too!” Uraraka said.

“No… I won’t let go!” Izuku said, grabbing onto her shoulder with her left hand.

“I’m sorry, Deku…”

“NO!!!”

“I love you.” Ochako said, kissing Izuku’s cheek before letting go of his hand and being pulled into the portal.

“NOOOOO!!!!!!” Izuku said, tears streaming down his face, as he saw Iida, with Mineta and Sero in tow, running back down the stairs.

What is… happening here? Izuku tried to collect his thoughts. Is it that warp quirk guy that the League of Villains used at the USJ? No… this seems… different somehow. Just before he finished that thought, he heard the screams of Bakugou and Kirishima. Izuku got up and sprinted down the hall. He sprinted into the other side of the hall, stopping to notice Kaminari looking worried.

“Midoriya, what’s wrong?” Kaminari asked.

“Watch out!” Izuku said, as Kaminari fell into the portal. “NO!!” Izuku dived into the grey-purple portal after him.

…

Steven and Connie were sitting on the beach, enjoying the Delmarva sunset.

“I’m so glad we don’t have to deal with any stupid poison in the earth anymore.” Steven sighed.

“Yeah… who knew that would take so long to get rid of?” Connie responded. “Well, at least you can save your lips for… more important things… now.” she rested her head on Steven’s shoulder.

Steven blushed profusely. “yeah… definitely.” 

“STEVEN!” a yell was heard from a distance. Connie and Steven jumped up and turned around, to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl running towards them. “Something really bad is about to happen!” Garnet yelled.

Connie drew her sword and Steven got into a fighting stance. “What’s happening? What did you see?”

“Watch out!” Amethyst said, as a portal opened under Garnet’s feet and she fell into it. “Ahh!” Amethyst said, as she fell into a similar portal.

“Steven! Watch…” Pearl started, as she was taken away as well. Steven quickly grabbed Connie’s free hand, just as another portal opened under Connie. Connie screamed as the force of the portal pulled both her and Steven into the grey-purple void.


	2. Miscommunication

Steven and Connie landed roughly against the side of a large building. Just in time, Steven managed to throw up a bubble. 

“Are you alright?!” Steven asked Connie.

“Yeah… I’m fine. Let’s... find the Gems.” Connie responded.

“It would be a better idea to do this together.” Steven said, extending his hand to Connie.

“Yeah.” Connie took his hand, and they began to dance. Stevonnie only existed for a few seconds before they fell apart. “What... happened?”

Steven looked to Connie, and then to himself. He noticed faint pink currents streaking across his arms. “I.. don’t know….”

Connie put her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. We can do it apart and together.” They began to scan the horizon.

...

Midoriya began to search his surroundings. He noticed a large gate - larger than any he had ever seen, even on I-Island. He saw strange black-and-red banners as well as odd buildings, most of which seemed to be smoldering or on fire.  _ A battle must have taken place here maybe… a month ago? _ Midoriya concluded. Midoriya started looking around for his compatriots. “Kaminari? Iida? Kacchan? Uraraka? Anyone?”

“Hey!” he heard a muffled and angry voice under a pile of rocks.

“Kacchan!” Midoriya yelled. He removed the rocks with Blackwhip and then he picked up Bakugou.

“Thanks, Deku ... not that I needed help, or anything.” Bakugou said. Deku snickered. “Where’s Shigaraki, I want to blow his stupid hand-face off!”

“Let’s find everyone else before…” Deku started, as he and Bakugou spotted a pile of similar rocks float up into the air.

“Deku!” Uraraka shouted as she got out of the way of the rocks before dropping them, and running towards Midoriya and Kacchan. “Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find them.” Midoriya responded, giving a sidelong glance at Ochako. She blushed.

…

Connie tapped on Steven’s shoulder. “Look!” she pointed up to a massive gate. So massive, in fact, Steven had almost walked into it without noticing.

“Woah…” Steven said. He jumped up three hundred feet to the top of the gate.

“What do you see?” Connie yelled from the ground. Steven quickly descended.

“It looked like it might have been writing, but not any I’ve ever read before.” he responded.

“That’s strange… I wonder where we are… exactly.” Connie said.

…

“Do you see anything?” Bakugou asked Ochako.

“No… wait! I see a guy jumping up and down near the gate!” Ochako said.

“Let’s go!” Bakugou said, cracking his knuckles.

“Yeah! Come on!” Midoriya said. Ochako got down and began to follow behind Bakugou and Midoriya.

…

“Steven! Someone is after us!” Connie said, drawing her sword.

“Be on guard. We don’t know how powerful these people are.”

Bakugou and Midoriya sped up to Steven. “Halt, villain!” Bakugou said. “Why have you brought us here?”

“I brought.. I didn’t bring anyone…” Steven started, bringing up a shield.

_ So this guy has some kind of a shield quirk… but that doesn't explain how he was jumping high earlier… _ Midoriya thought.

“You lie!” Bakugou yelled, causing sparks to come out of his hands.

“Tell us the truth and no one has to get hurt.” Midoriya said.

“Don’t take another step!” Connie responded, sword raised, in a battle stance towards Bakugou.

“Can we just talk this out…” Steven started, but Bakugou sent an explosion towards Connie that she blocked with her sword.

_ That sword… it was strong enough to block Kacchan's explosions! That sword clearly isn't made of steel, but what is it?  _ Midoriya thought. He quickly readied a kick to Steven and "Hiyaaa!" Midoriya's leg shot quickly with green energy coursing through his veins. Steven, instinctively, doubled his shield in size. Upon impact, a horrible sound was heard as an unstoppable force met an immovable object. Steven didn't even flinch at Midoriya's strength.  _ This shield is incredibly strong. I can't even push him! _ Midoriya made several more kicks and a punch to the shield, again to no effect.

Connie moved behind Steven's large shield. "We have to start attacking!" she whispered at Steven, as Bakugou began attempts to blow up the shield.

_ The explosions don’t affect it either…  _ Midoriya thought as Bakugou yelled at Uraraka to do something.

"I have a plan. You know what to do." Steven kissed Connie on the cheek. He raised a bubble and lowered his shield. Steven and Connie then began to run at Bakugou and Midoriya.

_ These two are a bag of tricks. Or… is this bubble an extension of the shield quirk?  _ Midoriya thought, as he moved his fist towards the bubble. "DETROIT SMASH!" he yelled, as he punched the bubble. The bubble popped, and his hand moved towards Steven, who caught his fist.  _ Oh no… this guy is strong enough to absorb my blows at 5% even without his shield! Does he have some kind of shock absorption quirk? _ Steven then used both of his arms, throwing Midoriya over the back of his head.

“Now!” Steven shouted as he bounded towards Bakugou. Connie started in the opposite direction, where Midoriya landed. Bakugou appeared to panic and started blowing up the ground around Steven. Steven reacted by throwing up a bubble, which blocked the explosion easily. Bakugou, unfazed by this, continued trying to blow up Steven.

Connie spotted where Midoriya had landed, and before he had a chance to react, her sword was up to his neck. “Don’t move.”

_ I don’t want to know how powerful that sword is… I just hope Uraraka can finish her attack before I get taken away… _ Midoriya thought, as he saw Bakugou continue to blow up the ground around Steven, still having no effect.

“NOW!” Bakugou shouted. The explosions cleared, with Steven still in his bubble.

“What?” Steven said, as he looked up to see all the debris from the explosions floating in midair, and suddenly all drop back down to the earth. “AHH!!!” Steven screamed.

“Steven?” Connie said panickedly, and looked over to where the impact of dozens of large rocks was heard.

_ Now’s my chance, _ Midoriya thought. He moved his leg over, and with a kick, disarmed Connie of her sword.

“Is that all you got?” Bakugou taunted Steven, still under a pile of rocks. Midoriya kicked Connie into the wall before she could get her sword back.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Steven shouted, as a sonic wave shattered all the rocks and knocked Bakugou and Uraraka into a ruined building. Steven then turned pink, and began to turn towards Midoriya.

_ Now I thoroughly don’t understand this. Did this guy have several quirks given to him by All for One? _ Midoriya thought, as he took Connie’s Sword.

Suddenly, all of the fighters stopped at the sound of a loud roar, followed by shattering ice.

“Alexandrite…” Connie muttered. “We’ll be fine.”

_ Todoroki is fighting someone named ‘Alexandrite’? We need to go help him… but… how do we get this pink guy off our backs? _ Midoriya made a signal to Uraraka, who pushed Steven, causing him to float in midair. Then, all three of them moved towards the source of the sound.

“Gravity powers?” Steven laughed. “Yeah, right.” Steven descended to the ground, and quickly ran towards Connie.

“Are you alright?” Connie asked Steven.

“Me? You got thrown against a wall!” Steven asked worriedly. Connie snickered.

“I’m fine. We need to go help the Gems though.” Connie said.

“Let’s try fusion again.” Steven said.

“Are you sure? It hurt you the last time you tried it!” 

“We have to try.” Steven took Connie’s hand, then gently pulled her around. Suddenly, Stevonnie popped into existence.

They noticed strange pink currents on their hands, similar to what Steven saw when their fusion failed earlier. “We’ll figure out what that means another day.” Stevonnie said to themselves. They then jumped up to the top of the massive gate, and saw Alexandrite, combatting a series of ice walls attempting to restrain her.

Todoroki spotted Midoriya, Uraraka, and Bakugou running towards him. “Midoriya!” Todoroki said.

Momo popped her head up from cover. “Uraraka! Midoriya! We need help!”

“What are you doing, Icyhot?” Bakugou said.

“These ladies merged into a gigantified monster, and it’s taking all of my powers to hold it back.” Todoroki explained.

“Don’t worry, Todoroki, I have a plan.” Midoriya said.

“I trust you, Izuku, but this thing knocked Kirishima out in one strike.” Shoto said.

“I took this sword from one of them.” Midoriya said. “I just need to get on top of it.”

“Alright. You can do it, Midoriya!” Uraraka said.

“Do it!” Todoroki yelled, creating an ice ramp that lifted up Izuku.

The momentum generated by the ice ramp allowed Midoriya to jump ten feet above Alexandrite’s head.

“What???” Alexandrite said, in three-to-four voices at once. Alexandrite let out a burst of fire.

“STOCKHOLM…. SMASH!!!” Midoriya said, bringing the sword through the fire down upon Alexandrite. Midoriya expected some kind of resistance, but the sword just moved into Alexandrite, and Midoriya kept going down.

“Woah…” said Uraraka, as an explosion of smoke and ice saw Izuku standing upon the ground, with no more Alexandrite.

_ Weird…. _ Deku thought, noticing four gems on the ground.  _ What are these? _

Several people exhaled in relief. 

Yaoyorozu stood up. “That was crazy.”

Ochako put her arms around Izuku. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah…” Izuku said, almost panting. “I’m fine. Everyone else?” 

“I might need a second to rest.” Todoroki said. Izuku noticed that his right cheek was covered in ice crystals.

“Look out!” yelled Kaminari, who Deku hadn’t even noticed up until now.

“What?” Deku asked, as he saw a transparent, pink, polygonal barrier form around him, Uraraka, Todoroki, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu. “What the hell?”

“I guess it really was that easy.” Stevonnie said to themselves.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Bakugou asked angrily. Stevonnie giggled.

“Give me the sword and no one else has to get hurt.” they said.

“Only if you tell me who you are and why the hell we’re here!” Deku said, his voice shaking. He moved his arm to protect Uraraka and another to guard with the sword.

“I could ask you the same question. Why did the six of us end up here?” Stevonnie responded.

“Wait… so you… didn’t bring us here?” Uraraka asked.

“I thought that was obvious…” Stevonnie said, before noticing Yaoyorozu making a signal to someone. They turned around and saw Kaminari charging an electric attack at them before discharging it. 

It had no effect on Stevonnie.  _ What the hell?  _ Izuku thought?  _ Is this person even human? _ Stevonnie then grabbed Kaminari and threw him thirty feet into a wall.

“Give. Me. The sword.” Stevonnie said, angrily. Izuku reluctantly reached out with the sword. A section of the barrier opened, Stevonnie grabbed the sword, and it closed back up. “Thank you, dear. Now tell me, who are you?”

“We’re heroes in training at U.A. High in Japan.” Uraraka said.

“I’ve never heard of a hero school in Japan, but whatever. Where are we?” Stevonnie asked.

“I don’t know! We fell through portals into this ruined city.” Izuku said.

“So you also fell into portals… strange.” Stevonnie noted, as everyone turned to look at a flash of purple light, as Amethyst’s gemstone floated into the air and Amethyst reformed. “Amethyst!”

“What the… what is happening right now??” Amethyst said, noticing Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl’s gemstones on the ground.

“I caught these punks right after they poofed Alexandrite. Apparently they got taken through the portals, the same as us.” Stevonnie explained. “Make sure Garnet and Pearl are safe.”

“Got it.” Amethyst said, scooping up the three Gems from the ground.

“Now, tell me who each of you are.” Stevonnie said.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

“Ochako Uraraka.”

“Shoto Todoroki.”

“Momo Yaoyorozu.” 

“I’m not gonna tell you my name you damn…” Bakugou started.

Todoroki cut him off, “He’s Katsuki Bakugou.”

“Shut up, Icyhot!” Bakugou said. Uraraka and Midoriya shushed him.

“Alright.” Stevonnie said. They lowered the barrier. “Go pick up your friends.” They then noticed the pink currents again, expanding through their entire body. Stevonnie then fell apart.

“What?” Uraraka said.

“We saw that earlier, with the ones they called Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl merged into ‘Alexandrite.’” Todoroki said.

“Yeah.” Steven said. “It’s called ‘fusion.’ It’s something that Gems can do.”

“So you’re not human?” Midoriya said.

“No, well, sort of. I’m half-human. Connie is a human, but Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are all full Gems.” Steven explained.

“So they can reform from their gemstones?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“Yes. Gems can ‘poof’ after taking enough damage, and retreat into their gemstones to reform.” Amethyst explained.

“Kacchan? Midoriya?” a voice called out from the rocks. Midoriya activated Blackwhip to remove the rocks and uncovered Kirishima, looking rather battered. “Thanks.” he said weakly, and began to get up.

“Now we need to figure out what is going on here.” Connie said.


	3. Together

Catra and Adora stood silently, guarding the Moonstone. They both stared out in the distance in different directions. For a long period of time, neither of them said anything or even looked at each other.

Adora cleared her throat loudly. “So…. do you want to talk about it?” 

“What is there to talk about?” Catra responded.

“Well… everything?” Adora responded tentatively. Catra groaned. “No, really. What’s on your mind?”

“Adora... “ Catra mewled. “I… I don’t even know where to start, and I don’t even know if I should.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong.” Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder.

Catra recoiled weakly. “I… I guess Double Trouble was right when they said that I push everyone who could have possibly loved me away.”

“Double Trouble just wants to get in everyone’s heads. They got Glimmer to…”

“No, no, I know what you mean, but… they were right this time. I manage to hurt everyone who cares about me. You, Scorpia, Entrapta, Lonnie…”

“Yes… but you know that everyone would be willing to forgive you if you just…” Adora choked up. 

“Yeah… I know… but I don’t even feel like I’m deserving of forgiveness…”

“Don’t say that!” Adora said, tears in her eyes. “I still… We all still care about you.”

“Are you sure…” Catra said quietly.

“Of course. I still…” Adora choked up again. She turned Catra around. Tears were glistening in her eyes. “I still love you.” Adora put her arms around Catra.

Catra began to cry. “I’m… sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

“Thank you.” Adora said, tears rolling down her cheeks. “and I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you.”

…

“All portals have been activated. This should be on track.” Entrapta said.

“So do you know what worlds you opened portals to?” Bow asked.

“Not precisely. But I didn’t open the portals randomly, you see. I searched adjacent dimensions for energy signatures of wielders of great magical talent, and created portals to take them here.”

“So we should have people that have enough power to defeat the Horde!?” Bow responded.

“Yes. Though this plan is experimental, it could run into any number of faults. A small flaw in the algorithm could cause the portals to come up empty, the people we summon might not even want to help us, or…” Entrapta explained.

“Don’t say that! We need to have hope!” Bow said.

“Yeah! If anyone can save us all, you can, Entrapta.” Scorpia said.

“Gee, thanks. But they should have arrived right now,” Entrapta said. “Bow, can you quickly run an energy signature scan on these wavelengths?” Entrapta pointed at the monitor in the makeshift station she had set up.

Bow typed the wavelengths into his locator pad. “Got it!” he said. “Running scan…”

“Oh boy, did we do it?” Scorpia asked.

“Let’s see!” Entrapta said.

The locator pad beeped loudly. “Aha! Massive energy signatures… off the charts… in Selineas?” Bow said.

“Why would they end up in Selineas? Didn’t you summon them here?” Scorpia asked.

“They should have… but… if they ended up in Selineas, we can still rendezvous with them.” Bow said.

…

“Hey! You two!” a yell was heard.

“Yeah?” Adora yelled in response, her voice breaking.

“Glimmer needs you in the war room!” Micah yelled back.

“Got it!” Adora yelled.

Catra cracked her knuckles. “I guess we might be saved after all.”

“As long as we’re together… we can do anything.” Adora said.

Catra blushed. “If you say so…”

…

“What’s happened?” Adora asked, as she and Catra ran into the War Room.

“Entrapta was successful in summoning warriors from other dimensions to Etheria!” Glimmer said, exctatic.

“So… where are they?” Catra asked sarcastically.

“That’s the issue. They somehow ended up in what’s left of Selineas.” Glimmer explained.

“So you want the two of us to…” Adora started.

“I want the two of you to go and find them, yes.” Glimmer finished.

“How do we know that these people are even strong enough to help us? How do we know they’ll even want to help us?” Catra said.

“We don’t. Which is why we need every person we can spare on this mission.” Glimmer said.

“We’re every person you can spare?” Catra yelled.

“Yes… sadly.” Glimmer said defeatedly.

“Can’t you just tele…” Adora started.

“No. I can’t teleport both of you to Selineas. You’ll have to go on skiffs.” Glimmer said.

“Alright, Adora. Let’s get the skiffs now.” Catra said, running out of the war room.

“Good luck, Adora.” Glimmer said. “Promise me you’ll come back safe.”

“I will. I promise.” Adora responded, before following Catra out of the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback in a comment!


	4. Worth

Steven scanned all the way to the horizon. In the distance, he saw some snow-capped mountains, a thick and foreboding forest, and beyond that, a shining city on a hill.

“Do you see anything?” he heard a faint yell from far below.

Steven rapidly descended back to the ground.

“Well? Did you see anything?” Kaminari asked again.

“So… assuming the sun sets in the west here… there are a set of mountains to the north, and to the west there’s a big citadel-looking city.” Steven said.

“What if that one is a ruin too?” Connie asked.

“No, definitely not. I could see the lights on from over here. There are certainly inhabitants in that city.” Steven said.

“We should go then!” Connie said.

“I don’t think so.” Izuku said weakly, cradling a very tired Uraraka. “We need to rest.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be able to travel at least until tomorrow.” Kirishima said.

…

“Can you really trust  _ Catra _ of all people on this mission?” Micah asked.

“I can’t trust Catra, and I can’t really trust Adora any more. But they’re the two strongest fighters we have right now, and if we’re going to beat Horde Prime, we need both of them.” Glimmer responded.

“I heard that Catra was strong and ruthless enough to surpass both Shadow Weaver and Hordak.” Micah said. “Are you sure she won’t betray us to the Galactic Horde?”

“I’m sure. She easily could’ve thrown all of us under the bus for another chance beside Horde Prime, but she didn’t. She convinced Horde Prime to not destroy the entire planet, at least for now.”

“And why did you say we couldn’t trust Adora? She seems very trustworthy and…”

“Ever since mom....” Glimmer hesitated. “Adora hasn’t been keen on following orders at all. She let Double Trouble in… and she could’ve beaten Catra several times but couldn’t for personal reasons.”

“I understand. But who exactly did we bring over?” Micah asked.

“Entrapta said she searched nearby dimensions for powerful magic-wielders and warriors.” Glimmer said. “So we should have enough power to beat back the Horde.”

“I can only hope...” Micah said.

…

As the rest of the camp slept (except Garnet and Pearl), Izuku and Ochako were gazing up into the Etherian sky.

“It’s beautiful…” Ochako commented.

“Yeah. I count… at least six… no, seven… eight… ten moons.” Izuku said, as he continued messaging Ochako’s shoulders and shoulder blades.

Ochako hummed happily. “If you keep doing that, I might fall asleep.”

“Don’t now, you’d fall asleep in my lap.” Izuku joked.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” Ochako giggled. Izuku’s face turned red.

…

“Are you sure you can’t see  _ anything _ ?” Pearl asked.

“Almost nothing. I can’t see even ten minutes into the future before my vision gets completely blurred by… something.” Garnet responded.

“Are you sure that isn’t some kind of prediction in and of itself?” Pearl said.

“No. Some outside force on this planet is clouding my future vision…” Garnet said. “I won’t be of much use here.”

“Don’t say that!” Pearl said. “You could still help.”

“I just… need… to see… something!” Garnet responded, clearly angry and deep in thought.

…

As the sun rose, Adora and Catra came upon the camp.

“I think we found them.” Adora said, stopping her skiff.

“Are you sure? These people don’t look very powerful.” Catra snickered, stopping her skiff as well.

“I’m pretty sure…” Adora said, looking over the warriors at the camp.

Connie, noticing the appearance of Catra and Adora, drew her sword. “Everyone on guard!” she yelled. Steven and Izuku stirred.

“I don’t think these people seem very powerful, Adora.” Catra whispered. Adora shushed her.

“Who are you?” Izuku asked, getting in a battle stance.

“I am Adora, representative of the Crown of Bright Moon. Were you summoned here through portals?”

“So it was you who summoned us?” Connie said, getting ready to attack. Steven raised his arm as to dissuade her from attacking.

“No. In fact, I frankly thought this whole thing was a very bad idea, but I’m just the messenger.” Adora said.

“What do you mean, ‘this whole thing?’” Steven asked.

“The leaders of Etheria came to an agreement to summon warriors from other worlds to save our planet from imminent destruction at the hands of the Galactic Horde.” Catra said.

“So you summoned us here… to fight?” Izuku said.

“Yes. In about thirty-six hours, the armies of Horde Prime will descend upon Etheria and surely destroy the planet.” Adora said. “Without your help, that is.”

“How do you even know we’ll be able to help?” Steven said.

Catra whispered to Adora, “That’s a good point… we don’t even know if they’re strong enough to fight Horde Prime.”

Adora whispered back. “Yeah… what would you suggest?”

“Oh, I have an idea.” Catra said.

…

“Are you sure about this?” Ochako asked Izuku, who was getting ready to fight.

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine.” Izuku reassured her.

“Prove to us that you are strong enough to defeat the Horde and save our planet!” Adora said. “Go!”

Catra cracked her knuckles. “Prepare to get creamed, Greenie."

“You wish.” Izuku taunted back. Izuku ran forward before jumping into the air, green lightning trailing him. He moved his left heel in the air and brought it down onto Catra and yelled… “MANCHESTER… SMASH!” Catra dodged out of the way as Izuku lodged his heel into the ground, and Catra delivered a punch to Izuku’s back.

“Is that all you got?” Catra taunted, as the dust cleared. She hopped over Izuku and raked her claws into his back.

“Don’t even ask that.” Izuku responded, as he moved his arm to strike Catra hard in the stomach, knocking her back several feet. She dragged her claws and heels into the dirt, stopping herself from falling over.

Catra snarled. “You’re cocky, I’ll give you that.” She jumped into the air with the intent to pounce on Izuku.

_ She’s strong, all right… I’ll need something stronger than that to knock her out. _ He channelled 100% of One for All into a single finger, waiting for exactly the right moment to strike, and “DELAWARE… SMASH!” released all the energy with one flick. The resulting airblast swayed several trees in the area, knocked Catra 10 feet up and 20 feet back, and she impacted into the dirt with a sickening  _ thud. _ Izuku curled his right hand up into a fist to hide his broken and scarred finger.

Adora gasped. “Catra!”

Catra shook herself off. “I’m all right, don’t worry about me.”

“Can we stop this now?” Ochako said. “You got what you wanted.” 

“If someone else wants to go, I’d be happy to see what they can do!” Catra said.

“Are you sure? It looks like he really roughed you up!” Adora said.

“I’m fine.” Catra said. “You know how much I can take, Adora!~”

Just as soon as she finished saying that, Steven and Connie had fused. “I’ll take you on.” Stevonnie said. They moved onto the battlefield beside Izuku. “Are you alright?” they whispered.

“Yeah…” Izuku said, clutching his injured hand and trembling. “I’ll be alright in a minute.”

“Two on one? That seems a bit unfair.” Catra said.

“Well, you weren’t fighting very fair before.” Stevonnie noted.

Catra snickered. “Adora, come back me up!”

“Alright.” Adora said, moving alongside Catra.

Stevonnie stretched their arms out. “Let’s do this!” 

Catra and Adora got on guard as Stevonnie sprinted towards them, and blindsided Adora with a strike to the back of the head. They then waited as Catra leaped at them, and a few milliseconds before impact, summoned their shield. The impact of Catra’s claws against the shield made a noise powerful enough to shatter glass as Stevonnie performed a shield bash on Catra, knocking her hard to the ground. Adora approached from behind and made a jab, which Stevonnie dodged by doing a forward flip in place, knocking Adora upwards with their heels.

“Is that enough for you?” Stevonnie asked.

“I think so.” Adora said.

“Not yet.” Catra said, picking up Adora before making a desperate slash at Stevonnie. Stevonnie formed a pair of bubble boxing gloves and blindsided Catra with a cross and knocking her back down with a punch to the stomach.

“Damn it, Catra!” Adora said, reluctantly making another attack at Stevonnie, which they blocked by forming a trigonal shield.

“Is  _ that _ enough for you two?” Stevonnie said.

“Okay, okay, you proved your point.” Catra said. “You’re strong.”

“Thank you.” Stevonnie said, extending a hand to Catra.

“You’re almost good enough to beat me without your magic tricks.” Catra snarked. Stevonnie laughed.

Stevonnie defused and Steven ran over to Izuku and Ochako.

“Do you need some help?” Steven asked Izuku.

Still trembling, Izuku said “Y...yeah... I think I need some help.”

“Let me see that hand.” Steven said. Izuku outstretched his right hand, where the index finger was severely lacerated. “Oh. I can definitely heal that.”

“You have healing powers too?” Ochako asked.

“Yeah.” Steven said. He grabbed Izuku’s right hand. “This always weirds people out whenever I do it, be warned.” He kissed Izuku’s hand.

Izuku chuckled. “It isn’t that weird where I come from.” He looked at his hand, and noticed that not only was the broken finger healed, so were the scars on his hand from repeatedly breaking his arm in battle. “Woah! It healed my scars too!”

“That’s amazing!” Ochako said.

“Are you all ready to get going now?” Catra asked, annoyed.

“Yeah!” Connie said.


	5. Corrupt

A strange assortment of people shared the war room of Bright Moon: Midoriya, Bakugou, Steven, Adora, Catra, Todoroki, Uraraka, Connie, Kirishima, Garnet, Amethyst, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Micah were assembled to hear Glimmer’s speech.

“The armies of the Galactic Horde are currently in orbit around Etheria. From the observatory, we can see fifteen large ships on the ready to attack. However, yesterday, a contingent of ships were spotted hiding behind a moon by the observatories of Mystacor.” Glimmer explained.

“And how big exactly are these ships? How many soldiers can they house?” Steven asked.

“They’re each at least as large as Felus Minor, so they’re very, very big.” Glimmer said.

“We’ve taken down spaceships before, but never ones that big!” Amethyst said.

“Luckily, we still have 24 hours to form some kind of plan to deal with this…” Micah said, as a massive, loud impact was heard outside the palace.

“You just  _ had _ to jinx it, didn’t you?” Catra said, getting out of her seat to run out of the door. “Come on, Adora!” 

Adora followed behind Catra. Both Steven and Izuku sprinted out to the doors as well.

…

As Steven, Adora, Catra, and Midoriya arrived at the outer gates of Bright Moon, they spotted a man armed to the teeth, who looked a lot like Hordak, except taller and with more armor.

“Hear me, and rejoice!” the soldier began. “You are about to die at the hands of the children of the Emperor of the Universe.”

“Can it.” Catra said. “You said we still had twenty-four hours to decide our answer to your ultimatum.”

“Do not lie to me, Magicat. I know that your planet has summoned warriors from other dimensions to aid you in resisting the Emperor’s will.” the soldier retorted.

“How the hell…” Adora said under her breath.

“And who have you brought to fight me? The She-Ra, warrior of Eternia, without her Sword of Protection? Pink Diamond, one of the matriarchs of the traitorous Gem race…”

“How the hell does he know that?” Steven said, flabbergasted.

“...and a weak child of Earth.” the soldier finished.

“We’ll show you who’s weak!” Izuku yelled. “Right?” he looked over to where Adora was, but Adora had already jumped down to fight the soldier.

“Leave Etheria…” Adora started, but was interrupted by the soldier pulling out some sort of electrical device and firing it at Adora, immobilizing her in midair.

“Now the great She-Ra will serve the Emperor of the Universe!” the soldier said, as he removed a small black-and-red crystal from his armor and stabbed Adora with it.

“NO!!!” Adora screamed, as the crystal generated pink tendrils around her body.

“Adora!” Catra screamed.

“Catra, RUN!” Adora said, as a bright light was generated from her body. She had transformed into She-Ra.

“Since when could she do that?” Izuku asked.

“Adora?” Catra said, meekly. Adora snarled back at her and struck her hard enough to render her unconscious and in the nearest wall.

Steven summoned a shield and Izuku readied his powers. “We need reinforcements!” Steven yelled, as Adora smashed into his shield, causing an impact that shattered the nearby window of the palace.

_ I have to knock her out long enough so that I can imprison her with Blackwhip… _ Izuku thought, as he jumped up, flipped in midair, and “ST. LOUIS… SMASH!” made a kick at Adora. Adora barely even flinched at the force of the impact.  _ I need something a lot stronger than that, I guess. _

“What the hell is happening, Izuku?” a yell was heard from the palace gates. Izuku spotted Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Ochako.

“We’ll deal with her, you guys stop that Horde soldier!” Izuku said.

“And someone go help Catra!” Steven added, still straining against Adora relentlessly pummeling his shield, which he had doubled in size.

“On it!” the four all said at once. Todoroki created an ice ramp down over Adora’s head. Todoroki, Bakugou, and Kirishima ran down it to face the Horde clone.

“More pathetic children of Earth, hmm…” the soldier said, annoyed. He pulled out a sword from his large belt.

“I’ll show who’s pathetic, asshole!” Bakugou said, causing an explosion that blew up the soldier. The soldier laughed, despite the burn marks on his sword and armor.

Izuku activated Blackwhip and attempted to restrain Adora with it. Adora yelled as she strained against the tendrils, failing to weaken Izuku’s grip.  _ Yes! It’s working! _ he thought, just as a yellow light was seen emerging from between the tendrils.  _ What is that? _ Izuku thought, as the light quickly spread from Adora to the Blackwhip tendrils, and then back to Izuku’s hand. “OW!” Izuku said, as he noticed a burn on his hand that Blackwhip emerged from.

Todoroki moved his left hand to create an onslaught of fire in the direction of the soldier, and Bakugou sent another wave of explosions.

“Your powers are weak!” the soldier taunted, as his sword glowed green and he held it above his head in an attacking motion.

“Kirishima, now!” Bakugou said.

“Got it!” Kirishima said, jumping in front of Todoroki and Bakugou and hardening his entire body to take the force of the attack. A green projectile impacted against Kirishima, and deflected off his hardened skin back at the soldier. “Take that!” he said, as the soldier was knocked over.

Ochako had found Catra under a pile of rocks, which she levitated out of the way.

“Are you alright?” Ochako asked her. Catra only groaned in response. “We need to get you to safety.”

“Don’t… I need to fight.” Catra said.

“You’re clearly in no shape to fight. They can handle it!” Ochako said, levitating Catra and pulling her out of the wall.

“No…” Catra protested meekly, but did not resist as Uraraka took her back to the palace.

“Think about what you’ve done.” Todoroki said, as he created a small hill of ice that restrained the soldier.

Steven created a polygonal shield dome to protect himself and Izuku from Adora’s onslaught.

“None of my attacks can even move her!” Izuku told Steven.

“But I saw your attacks earlier! They could create an airblast strong enough to shatter steel with just one finger!” Steven responded.

“But you saw what happened when I used that attack, right? My body can’t handle using all of my power at once like that, and I might end up hurting her if I do.” 

Adora made another attack on the dome, which caused it to shake.

“I have a plan, but you’ll have to trust me.” Steven said.

“What?” Izuku asked.

Adora hit the shield again, which caused cracks to form in it.

“Let’s fuse.” Steven said.

“How do you even do that?” Izuku asked.

Steven reached out his hand to Izuku. “Just trust me.”

Adora hit the dome one more time, and the ground shook along with the dome.

“All right.” Izuku said, taking Steven’s hand.

Adora made one last attack against the shield as a bright light emitted from inside it. The shield shattered, and the battlefield was obscured in smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what it's all been building up to...


	6. Fusion

The first thing Izuku heard was a voice inside his(?) head.

_ “You can do it, Izuku.” _ a female voice said.

_ “Both of you can do it! Plus Ultra!” _ a male voice was heard.

_ “Be a hero.” _ another male voice said.

_ “You can do anything you set your mind to, Steven!” _ another, motherly, voice said.

Izuku quickly regained his focus. He was in the same place he was before. But he was also gone.

_ “Be on guard.” _ Steven said. But Steven was gone as well.

The fighters outside saw the smoke clear and saw Adora facing a tall, four-armed man wearing a combination of Steven and Izuku’s clothes. His bottom set of eyes opened to show that he did indeed have two pairs of eyes. His hair was spiky, dark green with pink tips and waving in the wind. Ochako’s eyes widened and she smiled. The fusion smiled back at her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bakugou said.

“That’s… amazing!” Todoroki said, awestruck.

Adora attacked the fusion. The impact of the blow knocked him back, but he stopped in midair.  _ We need to keep her in place to make the attack. _ His two left hands activated Blackwhip, ensnaring Adora in place. She screamed as she tore the black tendrils to shreds.  _ She broke through the whips! _ Izuku thought.  _ We have her right where we want her, though, _ Steven thought, as Steku’s two right hands charged a haymaker at Adora.

“KEYSTONE…. SMASH!” the fusion yelled, as the blow knocked Adora back, but not farther than a few feet. Three of Steku’s hands formed bubble boxing gloves with spikes as the fourth hand summoned a trigonal shield.

“You can do it!” Ochako yelled, as Steku began to pummel Adora so fast that the spectators couldn’t even tell where his hands were anymore, as pink lightning emerged from his arms and hair.

_ Steven’s inhuman durability seems to allow the fusion to utilize the full power of One for All without injury or pain…  _ Bakugou thought _. But since One for All is an accumulation-type quirk, Steven’s strength is added onto Deku’s maximum power. In addition, this property of One for All probably also even further empowers Steven’s abilities, like the floating, shields, barriers, and sonic wave, as if they were quirks. _

Steku threw the trigonal shield behind her, and it expanded to form a polygonal barrier behind her. His top hands continued to pummel Adora all the way back into the barrier while his bottom hands summoned tendrils of Blackwhip.

As the tendrils enveloped Adora’s body, she screamed “I… WILL… NOT… FAIL!!” as yellow light once again began overtaking the black tentacles.

Just as the yellow light had almost reached Steku, he heard a voice,  _ “You must not fail…” _ as his gem glowed brighter than it ever had before. From his hands, the tendrils of Blackwhip turned from dark to a bright neon pink, overtaking the magical yellow light.

Adora screamed “NO!!!!” as the pink tendrils restrained her body, and the pink light spread from the tendrils to her entire body, and the black-and-red crystal. The red lines of the crystal turned pink as She-Ra shrunk down and her armor disappeared. 

Steku breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Are you alright, Adora?”

“Yeah…” Adora slurred. “Just gimme a ffew mminutes.” she fell unconscious. 

Connie and Ochako ran down to Steku. “That was AMAZING!” they said, almost in unison.

Steku chuckled. “Thank you…” he said, before defusing.

Izuku struggled to catch his breath after falling out of the fusion. “That’s certainly the strangest thing I’ve ever done…” he noticed the burn scar on his hand was gone.

Ochako helped Midoriya up. “Do you need to rest?” 

“No… no, I’ll be alright, make sure everyone else is fine first.” Izuku responded.

“Midoriya, that was… awesome!” Kirishima said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bakugou said, chuckling.

“What were those voices?” Steven said.

“Voices?” Connie repeated.

“When we were fused, we heard several different voices that gave words of encouragement.” Steven explained.

“You mean like the components talking during a fusion?” Connie asked.

“No, this was something.. else?” Steven said. “Do you have any ideas, Midoriya?”

Izuku looked concerned. “I’ll tell you… later.” 

Glimmer teleported between the fighters, startling them. “What’s going on?”

“A Horde soldier came, and did something weird to Adora, which made her transform and turn against us, but…” Steven started.

“But Steven and Midoriya fused and managed to change her back!” Connie said.

“Transform?” Glimmer repeated. “Oh… no…” she ran over to Adora, still unconscious, and teleported away with her.

Steven moved over to where Adora and Glimmer teleported away, and grabbed the strange crystal that the Horde soldier had brought with him. He thought out loud, “The soldier knew who I was, or at least that my gemstone was mom’s gemstone. This looks an awful lot like Gem tech. The soldier brought it with him, but our powers were able to turn it off…” but as he spoke, the crystal hummed, glowed bright pink, and began to float in place. “Huh?”

“Maybe the soldier can tell us what the hell it is.” Todoroki said, indicating the pile of ice he had trapped the soldier under. The group moved over to examine the pile of ice.

“What the hell?” Bakugou said, observing that there was a hole where the soldier once was. “Where did he go?”

“He must have beamed up to the ship while we were fighting Adora.” Izuku said.

“Uh oh.” Connie said.


	7. Promises

Catra silently slinked into the room where Adora slept and towards her bed. “Hey Adora…” she said quietly, stroking Adora’s cheek.

“Catra?” Adora said, not opening her eyes.

“Yeah… I’m here.” Catra said quietly. She sat down on the side of Adora’s bed.

Adora giggled. “Hey Catra… remember when you used to sleep in my bed?” she slurred. “Did you come to sleep in my bed~?”

“Yeah…” Catra said, her voice breaking. “I guess I did.” Adora snorted in response. Catra laid down next to Adora. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

“Me? I’m fine… I think I just need a nap.” Adora responded,

“Adora, you’ve been asleep for the past twelve hours.” Catra said.

“No way… I just need… another quick nap.” Adora said.

“Yeah,” Catra said. “Me too, Adora.” Catra wrapped her arms around Adora.

…

“Are you sure you don’t know what this is?” Steven asked.

“It’s unlike any magic or tech I’ve even seen.” Micah said, looking closely at the crystal.

“When he pulled it out, the lines here were dark red, but when we turned Adora back, the crystal turned pink.” Steven explained.

“Can you perform a Spell of Identification on it, dad?” Glimmer asked.

“I can. But it will take me time.” Micah said. “Say, Glimmer, did you learn a Spell of Identification from Castaspella?”

Glimmer fidgeted. “Yeah. Of course I did.”

“Good. So we should be able to figure out what this is and how my powers are affecting it.” Steven said.

“Let’s do it!” Micah said.

…

“So what does it feel like? Fusion?” Todoroki asked.

“Well… it’s like… two people are sharing the same body, and they both have a hand on the controls.” Izuku explained.

“That doesn’t make sense, then how were you both controlling the body so efficiently?” Bakugou asked.

“He clearly had enough experience with fusion to make it not weird controlling the body.” Izuku said. “It was like he… guided my hand to the wheel.”

“That sounds really cool!” Kirishima said.

“It was actually really disorienting, especially when I fell out of the fusion.” Izuku said, as Glimmer teleported to among them.

Bakugou flinched. “I’m never getting used to that.”

“I need to talk with you for a second, Midoriya.” Glimmer said.

“Uhh… okay?” Izuku said. “Fire away.”

Glimmer grabbed Izuku’s shoulder and they both teleported to the Moonstone tower.

“That is… disorienting.” Izuku said.

“Once Catra is ready, I’m sending both of you on a mission to the Fright Zone to recruit soldiers for our fight. She’s the only one who could probably convince them to fight for us.” Glimmer said.

“So why am I on this mission?” Midoriya asked.

“You’re there to make sure Catra doesn’t... turn against us.” Glimmer muttered.

“Okay… and that’s all I need to do?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah. And don’t tell  _ anyone _ that I told you that.” Glimmer said.

“I understand.” Izuku said.

…

“How is Adora?” Bow asked, worried. “Is she alright?”

“She’s... fine. She certainly won’t be able to do anything productive for a while, or at least until Micah can figure out what the hell that crystal thing is.” Catra said.

“That’s good…” Glimmer said, before pausing and pointing at Catra. “What is that on your neck?”

Catra fidgeted and covered her neck with her arm. “N-nothing!”

Glimmer looked at Bow knowingly. “Anyway…” Glimmer said. “We have a job for you.”

Catra sighed. “What is it?”

“You and Midoriya will go south through the Whispering Woods to the Fright Zone and ask the soldiers there to come and help us.” Glimmer said.

“But what about Adora?” Catra said. “I have to help her!” 

“We can make sure Adora is safe and cared for, Catra.” Bow said.

“It’s not your fault, Catra. We will help her somehow.” Glimmer said.

“I know it’s not my  _ fault, _ but…” Catra muttered.

“She’ll be alright.” Bow said.

Catra sighed. “Alright. I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... but the next one will be juicy!


End file.
